


Madlibs by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two madlibs created from list contributions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madlibs by N'Wanda

Hi Everybody, 

I decided to take the funniest words that people sent me and use some of everybodies. I tried to anyway. I wish I had the time to write everybodies down, but some very nice people have asked/begged/threatened me to continue with "The Bet". I hope to post Part 2 tonight or at the very latest tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who sent in comments. Last night I had this big grin on my face and was saying in my best Sally Field's imitation, "You like me. You really like me!" Those comments made my week! I'm going to post this and one other mad lib. Hope you enjoy them!  
  
MAD LIB #1  
  


*...* denotes a substituted word  
  


"*Aye Caramba!*" yelled Jim as he ran his *big toe* along Blair's *armpit*. His *kibitzing* increased as he *gasped* *excrutiatingly*. 

"Oh, Jim!" Blair breathed turned on by Jim's *supple* *schmoozing*. 

Suddenly, *Joel Taggart* slammed open the door and yelled, "*Booga Booga Booga* Jim, how could you? I wanted Blair *pound* my *schoolboy*." 

"But, Joel, Jim is my Blessed *Hot tub*. We're like two haves of the same *package*." 

"No, I won't accept this!" shouted Joel pulling a *bed* out of his *jeans*. "If you won't *sing* with me, Blair, I'll *dance with* Jim.!" He grabbed Jim and threw him on the *lamp*, *cooking* as he did so. 

"Ouch!" said Jim. "Don't touch my *adam's apple*. It's still "red" from when Blair *tongued* it." 

Just then *Quinn* crashed down through the skylight and said, "*Gack!* At last I have my revenge. He threw Blair over his *penis*, but Jim stopped him by *fingering* his *gold lame thong*. 

"Ooh, can you do that to me next!" cooed an excited Blair who was busy *pumping* an *exquisite* Joel behind Quinn's back. 

At that remark, everyone became very turned on and stopped fighting. 

"Last one *typing's* a *humongous* *nipple ring,*" grinned Jim as he took out a pair of *hand cuffs* from his *teddy bear* and *licked* them.  
  
THE END!  
  
MAD LIB #2  
  


*...* denotes substituted words  
  


"*Fiddlesticks!*" yelled Jim as he ran his *hair* along Blair's *pinky finger*. His *sulking* increased as he *jogged* *intently*. 

"Oh, Jim!" Blair breathed turned on by Jim's *aromatic* *slapping*. 

Suddenly, *Simon* slammed open the door and yelled, "*Gompersnipshens!* Jim, how could you? I wanted Blair to *nip* my *boxers*!" 

"But, Simon, Jim is my Blessed *Angel*. We're like two halves of the same *egg*." 

"No, I won't accept this!" shouted Simon pulling a *dog* out of his *Mrs. Crabapple*. "If you won't *sing* with me, Blair, I'll *jump* Jim!" 

He grabbed Jim and threw him on the *flower*, *snorting* as he did so. 

"Ouch!" said Jim. "Don't touch my *elbow*. It's still *inspiring* from where Blair *came on* it." 

Just then "Lee Bracket* crashed down through the skylight and said, "*Snerts!* At last I have my revenge!" He threw Blair over his *eyebrow*, but Jim stopped him by *skiing* his *tallywhacker*. 

"Ooh, can you do that to me next!" cooed an excited Blair who was busy *liberating* an *icy* Simon. 

At that remark, everyone became very turned on and stopped fighting. 

"Last one *pumping's* a *hard* *cigar*!" grinned Jim as he took out a *hair* from his *tatoo* and *snuggled* it.  
  


Hope it was as much fun for you as it was for me! 

N'Wanda  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
